Complicated Bastard
by Mello-Drama-Reborn
Summary: Keita has taken an interest in Daichi's strength, while Daichi has his own reasons to be interested in the younger demon tamer.


"Hey. Daichi, right?"

Daichi turned around at the unexpected voice addressing him. "I heard from that older guy that you smashed one of those Sepritones with a truck. That's pretty hard core."  
Keita was standing with a sort of confident sneer on his face. Daichi still wasn't sure what to think of this guy, and the way he was smiling at him was making him kinda freaking him out.  
"So, are you strong?"  
The question seemed to come out of the blue, and it took Daichi a minute to answer. Keita wasn't willing to wait that long. "Come with me."  
His smile had faded, and Keita simply started walking away, trusting Daichi would follow.

"Hey, wait a- " knowing the boy had no intention of waiting, Daichi had no choice but to follow.

Keita had surprisingly long strides for his size, and Daichi was breathing a bit unevenly just keeping up with his brisk pace. Keita also seemed intent on keeping silent, only offering a "tsk" when Daichi asked for an explanation or to slow down. It wasn't too long until they arrived in a small cobblestone clearing ringed by small shops.  
Keita came to a stop, turning to face Daichi.  
"Hope you had breakfast," he mumbled, "you're gonna need the strength."

"Wait- what's this about?" Daichi asked as he watched Keita get into a fighting stance.

"Fight me." Keita's command was blunt and confident, sending Daichi reeling.

"What!? I don't want to fight you!" Keita spat at the ground, doing some practice jabs in the air.

"You're strong. At least strong enough to fight the demons." He looked up at Daichi, looking more than ready for a fight. "I want to fight strong opponents so I can get stronger. So fight me."  
Daichi was already backing away, his hands up by his face in surrender.

"Look, that's great and all, but I really need to save my strength for the Sepritones. I'm no good if I get knocked out of commission by one of my own teammates, right?"

"Wrong."

Keita's fist came at Daichi like a bullet, and Daichi let out a yell as he just managed to dodge out of the way in time. Keita's next swing wasn't far behind, Daichi swinging up his arm to protect his head. Running on instinct, he threw a straight punch in Keita's direction only for Keita to duck under it and hit him point blank in the gut, causing him to kneel over. Looking up through gritted teeth, Daichi could see Keita's fist readied for a jab to the head, and in desperation the older boy shot out his leg.

Keita jumped backwards, smiling.  
"Heh, you're not too bad, scarf-boy."  
Daichi only grunted, mad and wounded enough to really get into the fighting. He threw a clumsy straight jab at Keita's head, this time circling to the left before Keita could pull the same trick again. Seeing a window of opportunity, Daichi moved to get all the way behind him only to feel the sharp pain of Keita's elbow in his ribs, followed by a swift kick to the face that sent him sprawling onto the pavement.  
"You're not the only one that knows how to kick."

Much to Daichi's relief, the barrage of hits stopped there, giving him a chance to catch his breath as he cursed through the pain.  
"You didn't do half bad." Daichi hardly heard Keita through his own complaining, only realizing that he had said something as he noticed Keita walking over. "Guess I'll reward you."  
Daichi gulped as he was pulled off the ground by his scarf, squeezing his eyes shut only to feel something soft and wet against his lips.

Daichi pushed Keita off him with force, choking himself a little and sending himself falling back onto the ground in the process.  
"Wha-wha-where did that come from!?"

"I thought you wanted it. Don't think I haven't noticed you starin' at me." Keita was glaring down at him without a trace of the gentleness he had felt a second before. In its place was an all-to-real hostility.

"I didn't! I didn't want that!"

"Fine then." Keita started sulking off back in the direction of JP's headquarters. "You make your own way back.

"Wha!?" Daichi tried to get up to go after him, only to feel a harsh sting where he had hit the ground. "You jerk, I'm injured!"

Daichi couldn't stop grumbling to himself as Otome patched up his wounds.  
"You're not hurt too bad, just a few bruises and scrapes. Still, it's a bit irresponsible to be roughhousing at a time like this, don't you think?" Daichi was about to retort, but Otome seemed to see it coming. "I've already scolded Keita, he warned me you might be a little roughed up as he came in."

"Really!? Where is he now?"

"Probably in his room, waiting for orders." Otome looked at Daichi quizzically as he instantly moved, flinching from some pain in his ribs.

"Where's his room again?"

"Right across from yours, I thought- oh, please take it easy!" Otome called after him and Daichi shouted a quick thanks over his shoulder, charging the direction of the boys' rooms.

Keita looked up irritatedly at the sudden, loud intrusion into his room.  
"Leave, idiot. I'm done with you today."

"What, are you going to pretend like nothing happened back there!?"

"It didn't mean anything. Might as well 'ave never happened." Daichi already looked flustered, fighting through his feelings and frustration.

"So, do you like me or something!?"

"…Doesn't matter."

"It does matter!"

"You first."

"What?" Keita gave him a level look, his tone as curt and demanding as ever. Daichi clenched his fists in mounting frustration. "I asked first!"

"I asked second." Daichi could see that Keita wasn't going to move an inch. Giving in, he sighed.

Ever since he met Keita, it had been a kind of emotional rollercoaster. He knew that he was a jerk from the first second he saw him, but he also felt this weird attraction to him. Then he felt himself getting weirdly desperate after he saw his death clip. More than anything, he had wanted to see him again, to figure out what it was that had interested him when they first met. After they saved him, he couldn't keep his eyes off him, still looking for that thing he was drawn to about him, suddenly cherishing every moment he was safe.

"I… I like you, I guess. I mean- I don't really know, we're still pretty much strangers, but there's somethin-"

"So you were watching me." Keita's tone was flat and accusatory.

"I-" Daichi felt his face getting hot. "I may have been checking you out a little, yeah…" The look he got from Keita told him that he could have just stuck to Keita's wording, but Daichi felt like a mess of confusion and feelings. "O-Okay… Now you."

"Come over here."

"Wha-" Daichi felt his anger flare up again, no longer subdued by his embarrassment, "no way! I said my side, now you say yours!"

"Get over here, idiot." Daichi was ready to retort again, but something about his face made Daichi obey and walk closer to the bed where Keita was sitting. Keita looked up at him, his expression unreadable but, just as Daichi thought, his face glowing with a soft pink blush. He saw Keita's thoat move as he gulped and knew suddenly that he was a lot more nervous than his expression gave away.  
"Kiss me."

"Wha-"

"Quiet down, idiot!" Keita fidgeted a bit, his face twisting into a deep frown. "Just shut up. You don't need to talk for this, I- I want you to kiss me again."  
Daichi felt his face heat up more than he thought possible, the words both embarrassing and _so very Keita._ Swallowing once, Daichi leaned down so he was more level with the sitting boy.

"Alright… but close your eyes." Keita did as he was told, suddenly looking so vulnerable and nervous Daichi could hardly believe he was looking at the same kid that beat the stuffing out of him an hour ago. Taking a deep breath, Daichi closed his own eyes and softly kissed him on the lips.

Keita took a sharp breath in, stiffening before bringing his hand up to grip Daichi's scarf, relaxing himself into the kiss. The room that until then had been full of shouting suddenly seemed so quiet, and a soft warmth enveloped them both.  
After a while Daichi broke the kiss, not being able to draw away far because of Keita's grip on his scarf.  
"One more." Keita's voice was almost a whisper. Daichi smilled and kissed him again, this time not holding the kiss very long so that Keita was frowning when he pulled away again.  
"What the hell?" His words were harsh, but the edge was taken from his voice, and suddenly his attitude was almost comical.

"You still haven't said your piece."

"My what?" Keita took a second to remember their previous conversation. "What? You don't actually need me to say it, do you?" Daichi laughed at how pissed off he sounded, the red heat in his cheeks giving him away entirely. Suddenly, the moment was broken as both their phones ringed at once.

"Shit!" Keita was staring at his phone with annoyance, looking up at Daichi reluctantly. Daichi pat Keita's head, and Keita, annoyed at being treated like a kid, moved to bite Daichi in the arm, eliciting only more laughter from the older boy. "Screw this, I'm outta here." Keita ducked under Daichi's arm and walked to the door. He paused as his hand touched the knob, looking at Daichi over his shoulder. "Quit smiling so much, okay? I don't want anyone getting any ideas." With that, Keita went out and slammed the door behind him, leaving Daichi to sigh before making his way to the door as well.


End file.
